Nagito Komaeda
For other appearances in the Danganronpa series, see Nagito Komaeda (Danganronpa V3). Nagito Komaeda is a character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. Danganronpa 2 marks Nagito's first voiced appearance within the Danganronpa franchise. Nagito's voice actor, Bryce Papenbrook, is also known for providing the voice of Makoto Naegi in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Please note that some voice lines may not be written exactly the same as they appear in-game. Each voice line has a download option in their respective places depending on your browser. To search for a specific voice line, press CTRL + F on your keyboard. English Voice Lines "Before we begin, I'd like to confirm one thing. Is there really a killer among us?" "A-Anyway... Why don't we try talking about the most pressing issue on our minds?" "Where we found the body. It's very strange to find a body underneath a table." "Why was Byakuya's body..." "...in a place like that?" "Try to remember what the body looked like when we found it under the table." "Though there was a lot of blood everywhere, there was no sign the killer actually dragged the body through it." "So Byakuya snuck under the table for reasons unknown and that's when he was killed." "Then, shortly thereafter, we found his body under the table." "The reason why... is probably connected to what Byakuya was doing during the party, don't you think?" "He probably knew... someone was planning to commit a murder." "You think so too... right, Hajime?" /// "Hajime and I found this in Byakuya's cottage..." "He probably decided to throw a party because of the letter." "By gathering everyone in one place, he tried to create a situation where everyone could keep tabs on each other." "In doing so, he tried to put the writer of the letter in a situation where they couldn't act." "As long as he was determined not to let any of us die... he couldn't take that risk." "His strong sense of responsibility... made him believe the letter was legitimate." "If he had, we would've panicked. Byakuya probably knew that too..." "...Which is why those three irons were arranged to cause the blackout." "They probably checked the old building's energy usage in advance... and used the irons to nearly max it out." "...So once they set the air conditioner's timers, they just had to wait until they started up on their own." "No... The breaker in the office was built into a high area of the wall that's impossible to reach." "Resetting the breaker in that darkness would've been impossible, no matter what." "It's alright... You don't have to worry." "Because... they're just a petty killer, right? They can't defeat symbols of hope like you guys!" "There's no way everybody will lose now... This little incident will just be a stepping stone for you all." "In the end, hope always wins. That's what I believe." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Oh, is that so? Well... Let's just put that minor detail aside from now and talk about the incident." /// "For now, we found out how the black out occured, but the question is who caused it, right?" /// "Anybody could've hid and set the timers for the air conditioners." "Setting up the irons in the storage room could've been done before Byakuya set foot in the old building." "What a shame... Any one of us is capable of that." "Unfortunately... it's the truth." "Despite the fact that we've discussed this at length, there's not even one clue that leads to the killer." "But that might be because... there's no way any of us could be a killer." "Anyway, I have an idea about what we all should do at this point." "Has anyone thought about our situation like this...?" "Instead of surviving by doubting others... isn't it better to get killed for believing in others?" "Hahah! You guys only think there's something wrong with me because there's something wrong with you!" /// "Suspecting each other like this... There's no way that's healthy behavior." "Let's stop this already! We don't have to find out who the killer is!" "I can't stand this anymore! I don't wanna do this to my friends!" "We're all friends... aren't we? There's no way one friend would murder another..." "Who cares? Let's just give up already..." "There are no clues that lead to the killer anyway. Not a single one..." "Eh...!" /// "Did you say something?" "I see... Then care to tell me... What's this clue you're talking about?" /// "Didn't we already cover that? They used glowing paint as a mark..." "The desk lamp? I hope you don't mean they turned on a light or something." "M-Me?!" "Th-That's just a coincidence!" "Th-That's...!" "S-Seriously! That's all just a coincidence!" "..." "WeirdSounds1" /// "WeirdSounds2" /// "WeirdSounds3" /// "WeirdSounds4" /// "WeirdLaughProbably" /// "ManiacalLaughter" /// "The Ultimates are working together to combat the despair of their friend's death!" "Ah... How wonderful! How beautiful it is!" /// "Let's cut to the chase! You're correct! It was my doing all along!" /// "I'm the one who hid the knife under the table before the party started." "I'm the one who used the power cord to find my way to the table in the dark." "And of course, I'm the one who caused the blackout." /// "After all, there's no way I'd knowingly whip out a knife in front of everyone, right?" "But... I never expected Byakuya to have night-vision goggles." "Because of that, we had ourselves a little scuffle under the table and... well, you all saw how that played out..." /// "But with a twist ending like this, I think we can all agree this ended up being a very interesting mystery." "Hahahaha! Byakuya performed admirably!" /// "Me? Lie? That's outrageous! There's no way someone like me could ever lie to you guys." /// "I understand better than anyone else that I'm ultimately worthless." "I'm too arrogant to have dreams or cling to hope. I'm too disdainful to actually try at anything..." /// "I've made peace with the fact that I'm a lowly, stupid, insignificant human who can't do anything right." "Yup, I sure did." /// "There's nobody else on this island who's handwriting is that painful to look at, right?" /// "I think... somewhere deep in my heart, I was probably hoping to find someone who would stop my evil deeds..." /// "Well... I bet if that really was my reason, at least some of you would feel sorry for me." /// "Yup, that's true too... but you're wrong about one thing." /// "I didn't need to rig the drawing for cleaning duty, you know." "I see... Well, there's no way I'd expect you to remember it. A worthless talent for a worthless human..." /// "That's right. I just trusted my luck. I trusted I'd be picked for cleaning duty." "It's not just luck... It's true my talent sucks, but I'm still the Ultimate Lucky Student, you know." "At the time, Hajime said I wasn't lucky, but it was actually the opposite." "I was lucky! That's why I got picked for cleaning duty, just like I wanted." /// "Hmph..." /// "Byakuya was a very capable leader. For someone like him to get killed... Oh... the despair it brings..." /// "It's only fitting that you symbols of hope should use his death as a stepping stone to shine even brighter." "That was my only motivation!" "Is this what you're trying to say, Mikan?" "As long as we can't prove that the knife is the murder weapon, we can't assume that I'm the killer." /// "Hey, don't blame me. Mikan's the one who said it." /// "Who knows?" "Heh..." /// "Nobody can see in the dark. No matter how hard you think about it, the truth is beyond your sight." "Don't you think that's a pretty clever metaphor, despite the fact that it came from me?" "Not it? What's not it?" "Such perceptive hearing! Impressive! I'd expect no less from the Ultimate Musician." /// "Well... that's actually what happened." "As a sign of respect for Ibuki's talent, I have a small confession to make." "I was actually shoved out from under the table by Byakuya." "Just as the blackout occured, I hurried to duck under the table and grab the knife." "But Byakuya, wearing his night-vision goggles, caught me and shoved me right out from under the table." /// "That's right. I'm so incompetent that I couldn't even grab the knife." /// "After getting shoved out from under the table, I was just as confused as you guys." "I lost sight of the glowing paint... and I didn't even know where the power cord was." /// "Before I realized it, the lights had come back on and Byakuya's body was lying under the table." "From the very beginning, the idea to throw a party..." "...hiding the knife, setting up the blackout... It was all going according to plan." "But unfortunately, my plan failed, and all thanks to Byakuya's night-vision goggles." /// "What happened after that... even I don't know." /// "Meaninglessness... What other word is brimming with so much despair...?" "But you can't give up! You need to have hope! Do your best and move forward!" /// "Rising to the challenge again and again is why you guys are the symbols of hope." /// "Well, what now?" /// "If the knife isn't the murder weapon, there's no definitive proof that I'm the killer." "Nobody's ever complimented me on my appearance before! Not even my own mother..." /// "I didn't get any blood on me? That IS weird, huh?" /// "Something that might've been used to block the blood splatter... What do you think it could've been?" "Hmmm... I guess we did see something I could've used. Isn't that right, Hajime?" /// "Wearing a table cloth, going under the tablre3 fu3f3if3n32oe2" /// "That's not just impossible for someone like me... Wouldn't it also be impossible for you guys, too?" /// "Huh? Hajime? You look like you're onto something." /// "If so, that means the killer was able to get under the floorboards, but from where? And how?" /// "It appears... we're getting close to the final stage." "The blackened... or the spotless? Which is superior? I think it's time to settle this..." "I see... I never considered the portable stove... but there's a hole in your argument." "Now then, Hajime... Will you battle against me?" "Will you be able to break through my argument?" "Did you forget what Kazuichi said earlier?" "He said the hall was too dark to see the office." "The light from the stove that you mentioned..." "It contradicts his testimony." "Or are you intentionally doubting his testimony?" "The reason Kazuichi couldn't see the office..." "...was because the hallway was dark, right?" "So if a light was shining in such a dark hallway..." "Wouldn't Kazuichi have seen it?" "After all, he was walking near the hallway, right?" "Huh? What are you talking about?" "I see... To actually notice the fire door... Just as expected of the Ultimate..." /// "Oh... You still don't remember your talent, do you?" /// "You sound so scary... If you're that angry, why don't you take a deep breath?" "Fine, I get it. You're telling me to pass the torch, right?" /// "We're going to ask the real killer, not an impostor like me, to show themselves..." /// "If you think I am, I really don't mind..." "Whatever conclusion you Ultimates arrive at, I will accept it... no matter what it is." /// "Hah... Teruteru... That attitude is so not like you." /// "For the Ultimate Cook to get so upset..." "If you fall to aspersions like this, who will be there to support the future of the culinary arts?" "That's right. For the future of the culinary arts, you must face this and fight it fair and square." "Let's assume that the killer used a light... and that they used the fire door to mask that light..." "...and that they moved to the storage room and snuck under the floorboards... Then what?" "It's dark under the floorboards, too... so how would they be able to stab Byakuya?" "You're not gonna say they shined the light on Byakuya, right? The plan would've been ruined if he noticed." "There's no way you can answer, right? You personally haven't investigated what's beneath the floorboards." "So... The killer used the mark that I prepared for finding the knife... as a mark for stabbing..." /// "I see... That's why Byakuya got killed when he took the knife." /// "Then can I ask everyone a question instead?" /// "If Teruteru IS the killer, that would mean he went to the storage room during the blackout." ///// "And just what did Ibuki hear during the blackout?" /// "Doesn't that prove Teruteru was in the dining hall during the blackout?" "That's right! Teruteru was in the dining hall, not the storage room... which means, he's not the killer." /// "You should be so proud of yourself, Hajime. You're just progressing toward the hope you believe in." "Now, Hajime... Show me more of your hope. Will that be enough to crush Teruteru's hope?" "Let me ask you again..." "Did you go to the storage room during the blackout?" "Well, I believe so. There's no way he could've gone back and forth in that dark hallway." "Something like this shouldn't be decided by gut instinct. People's lives are at stake!" "Hmmm... I guess you might have to give up now." /// "Teruteru... I'm disappointed too, you know." "It's lonely watching someone I admire reach the limits of their hope. It kind of feels like a broken dream..." "Huh? But it's already decided, right?" /// "After all this, who cares about the weapon?" "As expected of Teruteru... such a fantastic weapon from the Ultimate Chef." /// "Hah..." /// "Jeez... what a disappointment." "Such an unseemly defense for an Ultimate like you... Can you really call that hope?" /// "Heh..." /// "Nevertheless, we shouldn't ignore it. After all, that game is the motive this time." "I'm sure everyone who's beaten the game already knows that it's based on an actual murder case." "It means... Twilight Syndrome Murder Case is a non-fiction game." /// "Additionally, some of us are characters in that game too." "Anyway... let's move on. Next is Girl C." "Yeah, that's correct. Let's skip Girl E and talk about Guy F." "Eh. That reminds me. Wasn't there another person who's last name was also Kuzuryuu?" /// "It was one of the names on the staff roll..." "The names were Tsumiki, Koizumi, Saionji, Mioda, Sato, Kuzuryuu, and then another Kuzuryuu." "It's not like I'm wrong. That's how it's written on the staff roll." "Since you beat the game, you probably know what this actually means, right?" "By the way... what role did Guy F's little sister, the other Kuzuryuu, play? You probably noticed, right?" /// "Based on Guy F's tone in the game, it's clear that Girl E is not his little sister." /// "So if the only person left is the dead high school girl, then she must be Fuyuhiko's sister." /// "Winning personality? Are you praising me?" /// "It's not just a game... It's definitely based on true events." "That's why it's the motive." "I see... So you're never gonna accept that that game is based on true events, huh?" /// "Okay, I understand your attitude toward this class trial now." /// "A mystery that easy would make me feel sad... It wouldn't be good enough to serve as everyone's stepping stone." "That's why... I'd be much happier if Fuyuhiko wasn't the killer!" /// "Then let's hurry up and solve it! Let's first figure out why Girl E was killed." /// "Which means Girl E was killed as revenge for the dead high school girl." /// "What do you think, Fuyuhiko? Apparently, Girl E was killed to avenge your little sister." "But?" /// "In order to make that clear, we need to know more about the case involving the first victim's murder." "Yep, an understandable explanation! Just as expected from the Ultimate Gamer who excels at clearing games!" "By the way, since it was never mentioned in the game, we can exclude the possibility of there being a spare key." "After she killed the first victim in the music room..." "...What did Girl E do?" "Actually... the murder was nearly finished by the time the four girls met in the entrance hall." /// "Girl E killed the victim in the music room, broke the window, and went to the office to get the key." "With that key, she locked the music room from the hallway, returned the key to the office..." "...and went back to wait in front of the music room." "All she had to do was break the vase in the next door classroom as the four girls met by the entrance hall." "But the real important talk begins now..." "Girl E had someone who can be called an accomplice. That person was actually... Girl D." "But she should've had a clear murderous intent. I mean, she choked her out and then bludgeoned her to death." "But Girl E was also killed by someone on the fourth day, or the game's last day." /// "I might as well ask just in case... Who do you think killed Girl E?" "That's all you CAN say... If that game is telling the truth, it'd be a huge problem for you." /// "Huh... They're not Hiyoko's footprints? That's strange..." "The footprint I collected from your room matches these footprints perfectly..." "Then you didn't meet up with Mahiru..." "...at the beach house?" "The brand of gummies you eat only have strawberry, melon, grape, and orange flavors, right?" "That's right. None of the gummy bags in her cottage had any yellow ones." "I'm pretty sure her death was instant, too. I mean, her injury was only a single blow..." /// "That's why Mahiru isn't the one who blocked the door. Someone else used her body to block it." "Hey, Hiyoko. Now that our suspicions have been addressed, can you tell us the truth?" /// "Even though you're not the killer, you still went to the beach house, right?" "Yeah, I got that already, so... Can you give us the details about that trap?" "The killer forged them so they could manipulate their actions... Yeah, that's how we should think about it!" "Really...? This is really terrible..." "I've offered to help so many times, but the killer this time didn't discuss their plan with me at all..." /// "It's all my fault! I'm so ashamed of being unreliable...!" "You're wrong, Fuyuhiko. We aren't supposed to doubt each other here. We're supposed to work together." /// "The class trial is where we cooperate with each other, work hard, and aim for victory." "The killer and everyone else... Two hopes attempting to grasp the one, true hope!" "Two hopes clashing with each other is poetry in motion! That... is what a class trial should be!" "I'm on the side of the absolute hope that can overcome any despair." "And I believe that absolute hope... exists at the point where two hopes clash." /// "I agree with that, as well." /// "There's no way the killer would leave Hiyoko by herself if they were trying to frame her." "If Hiyoko was left alone and ruined the evidence the killer had planted, it would've messed up their plan." "Instead, it makes more sense to think that the killer was hiding in the beach house, watching Hiyoko..." "Hmph...!" /// "Sorry, Akane. It's not like that..." /// "Hey, Monokuma... Can I ask you about something that seems strange to me?" /// "I'll listen to your story about men from the future some other time." "As I recall, the body discovery announcement is made when three or more people discover a body, right?" "Is the killer also included... among those three or more people?" /// "You don't sound very articulate." "So you're saying it's unfortunate that I used it for deduction? I understand your excuse, but..." "Depending on who actually found the body, it's possible that your three or more people rule could be deadly..." /// "Flexibility, huh?" "So what about this time? Is it three people, including the killer, or not?" /// "Which means... three people OTHER than the killer discovered Mahiru's body." /// "Nothing... I just thought it was somewhat strange. More importantly, let's get back to our original topic." /// "It's going to be alright. If you guys have come this far, I'm sure you can discover that answer too." "Now... Let's start the argument, shall we?" /// "What did the killer do with the blood on their body?" "It seems you've realized who the killer is." "See? Just as I thought..." "I see... Not just the bamboo sword, but even the sword bag, too. She used them both to escape." /// "Akane said she's like a ninja, but it's nothing as silly as that." "Simply put, only Peko could've performed this feat. An escape plan befitting of the Ultimate Swordswoman." /// "Even so, how disappointing... If you'd only let me work with you, it would've been an even greater plan." /// "If you knew about THAT incident, then you must've played the game, am I right?" /// "As a serial killer enthusiast, you're wondering if Peko is really Sparkling Justice, am I right?" /// "Honestly, it felt strange to me, too. I mean..." "There's a distinct difference between what we know about Sparkling Justice and Peko, right?" "You know... Sonia described Sparkling Justice like this..." /// "She called herself a tool... which means someone else used her, then?" /// "I see... I finally understand... Well, I did have a sneaking suspicion all along." /// "I mean, besides Peko and Hiyoko, someone else was also at the beach house." "There is proof that establishes that fact. Try to remember it." /// "Yup, that's right. I mean, didn't Monokuma say so earlier?" /// "That announcement is made when atleast three people discover a body." /// "And in this particular case, the killer, Peko, is not one of those three." /// "If that's the case, it would mean only Hiyoko and Kazuichi discovered the body, but..." "Plus, the fact that Monokuma tried to hide that truth from us by being flexible with his own rules..." /// "That's such a vital clue that it could alter the outcome of the trial, like an accomplice, for example." "Huh? Am I wrong?" /// "Therefore..." "That person would have the strongest motive out of anybody else here, right?" /// "If you were shown a photograph of your sister's dead body, you'd have no choice but to believe it." "Even so, you wanted to deny the truth. That's why you sent those photos to Mahiru to confirm it." /// "I see... That's what you were aiming for all along." /// "02467" "02468" "02469" "02470" "02471" "02472" "02473" "02474" "02475" "02476" "02477" "02478" "02479" "02480" "02481" "02482" "02483" "02484" "02485" "02486" "02487" "02488" "02489" "02490" "02491" "02492" "02493" "02494" "02495" "02496" "02497" "02498" "02499" "02500" "02501" "02502" "02503" "02504" "02505" "02506" "02507" "02508" "02509" "02510" "02511" "02512" "02513" "02514" "02515" "02516" "02517" "02518" "02519" "02520" "02521" "02522" "02523" "02524" "02525" "02526" "02527" "02528" "02529" "02530" "02531" "02532" "02533" "02534" "02535" "02536" "02537" "02538" "02539" "02540" "02541" "02542" "02543" "02544" "02545" "02546" "02547" "02548" "02549" "02550" "02551" "02552" "02553" "02554" "02555" "02556" "02557" "02558" "02559" "02560" "02561" "02562" "02563" "02564" "02565" "02566" "02567" "02568" "02569" "02570" "02571" "02572" "02573" "02574" "02575" "02576" "02577" "02578" "02579" "02580" "02581" "02582" "02583" "02584" "02585" "02586" "02587" "02588" "02589" "02590" "02591" "02592" "02593" "02594" "02595" "02596" "02597" "02598" "02599" "02600" "02601" "02602" "02603" "02604" "02605" "02606" "02607" "02608" "02609" "02610" "02611" "02612" "02613" "02614" "02615" "02616" "02617" "02618" "02619" "02620" "02621" "02622" "02623" "02624" "02625" "02626" "02627" "02628" "02629" "02630" "02631" "02632" "02633" "02634" "02635" "02636" "02637" "02638" "02639" "02640" "02641" "02642" "02643" "02644" "02645" "02646" "02647" "02648" "02649" "02650" "02651" "02652" "02653" "02654" "02655" "02656" "02657" "02658" "02659" "02660" "02661" "02662" "02663" "02664" "02665" "02666" "02667" "02668" "02669" "02670" "02671" "02672" "02673" "02674" "02675" "02676" "02677" "02678" "02679" "02680" "02681" "02682" "02683" "02684" "02685" "02686" "02687" "02688" "02689" "02690" "02691" "02692" "02693" "02694" "02695" "02696" "02697" "02698" "02699" "02700" "02701" "02702" "02703" "02704" "02705" "02706" "02707" "02708" "02709" "02710" "02711" "02712" "02713" "02714" "02715" "02716" "02717" "02718" "02719" "02720" "02721" "02722" "02723" "02724" "02725" "02726" "02727" "02728" "02729" "02730" "02731" "02732" "02733" "02734" "02735" "02736" "02737" "02738" "02739" "02740" "02741" "02742" "02743" "02744" "02745" "02746" "02747" "02748" "02749" "02750" "02751" "02752" "02753" "02754" "02755" "02756" "02757" "02758" "02759" "02760" "02761" "02762" "02763" "02764" "02765" "02766" "02767" "02768" "02769" "02770" "02771" "02772" "02773" "02774" "02775" "02776" "02777" "02778" "02779" "02780" "02781" "02782" "02783" "02784" "02785" "02786" "02787" "02788" "02789" "02790" "02791" "02792" "02793" "02794" "02795" "02796" "02797" "02798" "02799" "02800" "02801" "02802" "02803" "02804" "02805" "02806" "02807" "02808" "02809" "02810" "02811" "02812" "02813" "02814" "02815" "02816" "02817" "02818" "02819" "02820" "02821" "02822" "02823" "02824" "02825" "02826" "02827" "02828" "02829" "02830" "02831" "02832" "02833" "02834" "02835" "02836" "02837" "02838" "02839" "02840" "02841" "02842" "02843" "02844" "02845" "02846" "02847" "02848" "02849" "02850" "02851" "02852" "02853" "02854" "02855" "02856" "02857" "02858" "02859" "02860" "02861" "02862" "02863" "02864" "02865" "02866" "02867" "02868" "02869" "02870" "02871" "02872" "02873" "02874" "02875" "02876" "02877" "02878" "02879" "02880" "02881" "02882" "02883" "02884" "02885" "02886" "02887" "02888" "02889" "02890" "02891" "02892" "02893" "02894" "02895" "02896" "02897" "02898" "02899" "02900" "02901" "02902" "02903" "02904" "02905" "02906" "02907" "02908" "02909" "02910" "02911" "02912" "02913" "02914" "02915" "02916" "02917" "02918" "02919" "02920" "02921" "02922" "02923" "02924" "02925" "02926" "02927" "02928" "02929" "02930" "02931" "02932" "02933" "02934" "02935" "02936" "02937" "02938" "02939" "02940" "02941" "02942" "02943" "02944" "02945" "02946" "02947" "02948" "02949" "02950" "02951" "02952" "02953" "02954" "02955" "02956" "02957" "02958" "02959" "02960" "02961" "02962" "02963" "02964" "02965" "02966" "02967" "02968" "02969" "02970" "02971" "02972" "02973" "02974" "02975" "02976" "02977" "02978" "02979" "02980" "02981" "02982" "02983" "02984" "02985" "02986" "02987" "02988" "02989" "02990" "02991" "02992" "02993"